


It Feels Like Home and You Hate it.

by Rusted_Crutches



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I mean I guess? it kinda just came out that way lmao, Inspired by Art, POV Second Person, Poetry, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusted_Crutches/pseuds/Rusted_Crutches
Summary: Post break up fic inspired by a conversation with tinycamembert about today's art
Relationships: Marian Camembert/Belladonna Saltbush
Kudos: 2





	It Feels Like Home and You Hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> First few lines obvs ripped from the title of the art piece by the same name [It's Raining in My World](http://fav.me/de1463c)

The sun shines brightly outside

but in your world,

it's raining.

The air is warm and wild

but in your world,

it's freezing.

The world is alight with laughter and cheer

but in your world,

the silence is deafening.

Gone with the wind, what you once had

banished forever,

along with your feelings.

All that remains of that warm summer breeze

are arm's wrapped around you tightly,

reflecting your loss.

Far too big yet the perfect size

only because

it isn't yours.

Safe and comforting

it almost shields you,

from the rain.

Despite the pain

it feels like home,

and you hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Rusted_Crutches), Kudos always appreciated


End file.
